


You can leave your hat on

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mikasa Appreciation Week, Mikasa Week, Mikasa centered threesome, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/F/M, i ship jeankasa and rivamika, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music plays slowly, Jean and Levi fight for her attention and she wonders if she really has to pick, after all, tonight she plays by her own rules. MFM threesome (Mikasa centered). For Mikasa Appreciation Week.<br/>Cleaned and edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can leave your hat on

 

The night came and they still celebrated… sort of. Mikasa celebrated that she sent to the hell the asphyxiating job she had for over three years, throwing a party. She was finally free to pursue her dreams and do what she wanted. A big and challenging change; her entire life she did as she should, satisfying her parents, teachers and social expectations. When people searched  _good girl’s_  definition, Mikasa Ackerman used to be the example. However, for once she put her own wishes and needs first, too tired of playing pretend and fulfilling someone else’s standards. When the tyrant of her ex-boss called her  _sweety_  and talked to her in the fucking condescending and misogynist way he uses with women, undermining her work again, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. The agency trembled with her fury and she played hard, knowing that finding a suitable job wouldn’t be easy, yet staying quiet wouldn’t work for her anymore. One partner talked to her, offering an apology, and they even compensated her; everything to avoid a lawsuit.

Sasha, her roommate and best friend, suggested partying. Mikasa considered the ruckus in her life and thought about reasons to refuse; the pros and cons examination but she deserves fun and Sasha wouldn’t take a no for an answer. So, she threw any objection through the window. Besides, as her friend reminded her, her job hunt will start on Monday; so, why not? Sasha invited their neighbors, following an ancient philosophy: if people dance, drink and have fun, don’t complaints or call the cops. Her friend wanted her to enjoy and used the opportunity to give her some kind of “more personal” gift, a gift her best friend would like for sure. They have a cute neighbor that always stares at Mikasa—an older guy with a harsh but nice personality—and Sasha knows her roomy has a thing for him. They have awkward and flirty conversations every time they met. Mikasa has a thing for one of their friends too; a guy with the biggest infatuation never seen in this world and she offered shy and flattered smiles, unable to ignore the way he looked at her.

Nonetheless, the Ackerman girl had done nothing regardless any of her crushes.

Why?

It was a universal truth that Mikasa Ackerman lived, bled and breathed for Eren Jaeger; a childhood friend, handsome and uninterested. If someone asked Sasha, she would affirm Mikasa didn't love him. In her opinion, her best friend loved the idea of Eren, because, well, he could be a dreamy guy as much as he could be a royal douche. Her own opinions aside, Sasha assured Levi and Jean’s presence at the party, the first thing that day. If any of them had other plans, the chance of being next to the elusive Mikasa Ackerman dismissed them.

The party started earlier with a barbecue since Sasha loved meat and worked as sous-chef, so the girl got it for half price. Their perfect Saturday included a playoff game and everything worked like a charm. With a full house and many of their friends around, Mikasa smiled much more than usual. She talked to Levi (the neighbor) and Jean (the friend); they never left her alone, and it looks like she even forgot that Eren (the crush) was busy and couldn’t come. Sasha was the first one noticing the obvious attention over her friend and the cute but childish competition between Levi and Jean. The only one oblivious was Mikasa, not a real surprise, though.

Almost at down the guest and Sasha left. The brunette sheltered herself in her boyfriend's house, thinking that perhaps her friend would need privacy. In case one of the men worshiping her would make the right move.

That left them at that point, where Mikasa laughed, chatting way too happy to remember the world. Levi had a dry sense of humor, full of bad jokes, yet she identified with his awkwardness and shitty jokes. No mattered how much she tried to keep a barrier, the attraction between them filled the room. But they weren’t alone and her attention deviated from him to Jean. Everyone knew he had a crush on her since memorial times and he made so easy talking to him, making her feel the most astonishing woman alive. Over the night, she drank enough to remove unnecessary prejudices in her head but remained mindful of herself and her surroundings.

In complete honesty, she didn’t remember who started it, but she was aware of her body and movements and Jean’s suggestive dance. Mikasa loved to dance and swayed her hips with sensuality—conscious of Levi’s ogling—, dancing for both and loving their reactions. She pulled Levi, teasing him with her body. They were dancing a freaking hot song when she finally noticed their competition. Jean behind her with his mouth moving next to her ears and his breath sending electric waves to her nerves, t5rying to steal her attention. His hands stroking her hips and his body grinding against hers. Levi’s hands on her hips and waist closing the space, eye fucking her and making her feel his desire. She liked to know they were hard for her.

It could have been a fight for dominance, two alphas fighting for a prey but Mikasa Ackerman wasn’t a trophy. She didn’t play a damsel in distress waiting for a shiny knight. That day, that moment, that second, Mikasa was her own boss, and she wanted, craved, and desired more. Her body reacted to the heat coming from them and the sensation between her legs kept demanding her to take the lead. When Jean bit her ear, she moaned and turned her face, finding Jean’s mouth with her own. His tongue didn’t waste time and went deep into hers. A passionate but too short kiss. As soon a tense Levi stepped aside, the girl released Jean and facing the shorter man, she gave him a frantic and demanding kiss. The girl pulled him closer with one arm while her other hand caressed Jean’s head. Levi reacted the way she wanted him to, and his hands returned to her body, working her up. The heat burned her but it wasn’t enough.

Four hands touched her, arousing her, and her mind swirled with agonizing eagerness. The absolute consciousness of her actions made everything more electrifying. Levi moved his mouth to her neck, and she returned to Jean’s unattended lips; one leg wrapped around Levi’s hips securing him and granting him access to her skin. Jean’s hands moved with expertise while she teased his hardness with her ass. While dancing in synchrony she made her mind; it sure helped her to have two hands groping her breasts, Levi’s cock rubbing against her core, one hand pulling her to his body, whilst a fourth one traveled the length of her leg, finding its ways through her panties. Two mouths kissed her, eager to explore her body.

She wanted more.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, his finger provided so much pleasure hitting a sensitive spot inside of her, and with Jean’s hand under her shirt, caressing her breasts. 

She wanted them both. 

She wanted them so bad.

Levi’s voice sounded sweet and erotic and her hips grinded against his hand so his finger reached deeper inside and she moaned harder the “yes” he needed to hear. Unwillingly, she removed his hand, so she had access to his body, taking off his shirt, exploring the toned and muscular torso. A naughty smile crossed her face after she did the same with Jean’s clothes, finding a second sculptural body. They removed her shirt, caressing and kissing her breasts and every inch of her skin. Jean’s tongue found his way to her nipple, pushing her bra downward with his mouth and Levi followed the path, his tongue lapping her in short and firm sweeps. Her moans were electricity along their nerves, increasing and appealing the urge in their pants. Mikasa had no time for words, talks or doubts;  _she wanted them_.

She had never been so horny and almost desperate. Their mouths licking her nipples, sucking and nibbling her breasts and their hands stroking her, feeling and tracing the lines of her abdomen; two fingers entering her body and other rubbing her clit with just the perfect pressure.

Everyone had fantasies, for years she silenced her head, acting the way she "should". Not that night. Her senses multiplied, her skin received Jean and Levi’s heat, wanting to burn. Holding the power, she was a force acting and they reacted with the same intensity. One word and they’d stop; she didn’t want them to stop though. Jean and Levi still had had too many pieces of clothes for her intentions, and her hands ended the task. Mikasa reached down, feeling them harden at the brush of her fingertips; both men gasped as she stroked them, engrossed with their reactions. 

“Guys, do you have…?” She blushed at her own words, Levi’s grin, and Jean’s wide-opened eyes.

The sweet panicked expression of Jean when he realized he wasn’t prepared for  _this_  melted her a little. Mikasa rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek and whispered “Sasha’s”. Even in the charged atmosphere, she made a mental note to thank Sasha later.

Levi’s kiss brought her back with an urgent need; taking little advantage while Jean was out, he pulled her forward until the girl straddled his lap. Mikasa grinded against him, increasing the friction and delighted with his hard cock pressed against her, she gasped and pulled him closer. Kisses in her ass and back notified Jean’s return and moving her head towards him, she kissed him back. The younger man didn’t lose time, his hands retrieved her from Levi’s lap so both could keep kissing and touching her perfect body.

When and how they ended in her room?

The last thing she remembered was them, kissing and licking her body, every millimeter of her skin has their DNA. Her clit welcomed two tongues and hands touching everywhere, fingers slipped into her and she moaned and cried, bewitched with the heat they provided. With the excitement growing bigger and bigger, a bold Mikasa spread her legs wider, granting them better access. They reacted the way she wanted, they looked so manly, so aroused and so devoted to her. Mikasa used one finger to commanded them to keep their marvelous job, and they obliged. Jean lifted one of her legs and his tongue swiped back and forth into her folds. Her gaze trapped in the view. Levi locked his eyes on hers whilst licking her clit before he sucked it. And she came, loud and desperate.

The blackout in her brain after her orgasm was outstanding.

When her neurons reacted, she was in her bed and they were kissing her soft and tender, allowing her a moment to enjoy her pleasure. As her senses awoke, her fingers traced the road of those sensual lower Vs, and them lead her to two sensitive cocks. The sensations increased her needs as she touched them. Mikasa surrendered to the muscles of their abdomen, licking them and leaving her own DNA in their bodies. They tasted salty and sweet and her tongue played with each dick, her hand jerking the other one at the same time. Jean’s little moans and trembles contrasted with the quieter reaction from Levi, but those blue eyes didn’t lie and the intensity of his stare increased the provocative display and the girl took him completely in her mouth. Quiet, but undone and at her mercy.

Despite their cooperation, sex was a bit complicated for their inexperience with multiple partners; a learning process. Both men had a hunger for her and her only and they took turns between her tights and yet they didn’t stop the touching and kissing of Mikasa’s body. She rode Jean’s cock backward, while Levi kissed her breasts, making circles on her nipples with his tongue; he touched in the right places, increasing her arousal. When she came, Levi sat on the bed and leaned back with his hips on the edge, Mikasa mounted him, resting her frame against him and giving to Jean a superb view. Jean licked her clit and Levi rammed into her so hard she gripped the sheets and screamed demanding more. She incorporated, bouncing against Levi’s cock and pulling Jean into a kiss; the boy’s tongue moved to her neck, his fingers never left her clit unattended.

When Mikasa climaxed and her inner walls trembled to a point of collapse, her legs lost balance, and she was about to fall forward, but Jean was there to catch her.

She enjoyed every second, still, she wanted even more. They read the craving in her eyes and fulfilled her silent commands. Jean rested on her bed and Levi put her over, with a softness that it took her by surprise, helping Jean to do his part. Levi caressed her cheeks and put her legs around his waist, he moved slowly, preparing her body until she was ready and then, Jean entered her body and he followed the lead. Both held still, letting her body to accept them. When she moved, whimpering and moaning and with her hips meeting his thrusts, Levi slammed into her; Jean’s hands on her hips helped with the motion, going deeper and feeling the pulsations inside of her. The pleasure turned unbearable. Jean’s fingers playing with her breasts and his voice murmuring her name over and over were overwhelming. Both had a worshipping gaze and their gentle, yet firm thrusts sent her close to the edge. Levi griped her waits to hold her still so he could push deeper and hard; her nails clawing his shoulders. She convulsed around their dicks, her body jerking, and the world exploding. She almost fainted, and her mind went blind.

They followed her, screaming her name and curses.

The afterward wasn’t complicated or awkward. The intense activities gave her adorable rosy cheeks and for one second she blushed but not for embarrassment, and she laughed. It was more like a “Wow” reaction. They rested on her not-quite-big bed, talking for more than an hour before the three fall sleep, limbs tangled.

Their competition turned into cooperation while they fucked, but their truce ended. Levi wanted to smoke and Jean scolded him, informing him that Mikasa disliked the smell in her hair.

“I can give you a lollipop,” she offered and moved to her dresser.

“Nice ass.” Jean’s voice startled her and her face turned tomato red.

Mikasa took the first thing in her closet, a super big T-shirt with an anime character slicing a titan’s neck. She realized she missed their stares, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.

“Lemon, some purple flavor and a blue one,” she said, offering the candies. “Which one do you want?”

Jean picked the purple and she handed the blue one to Levi. She sat closer to Jean, he embraced her and she nestled her head on his shoulder. As soon as she and Jean had the candy in their mouths, Levi gave her back the lollipop, caressing her hand, interlacing their fingers, staring at her, and whispering. “Forget it, I much prefer your taste in my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t explain myself, but this idea has been in my head for a while; is Mikasa Week and she deserves everything and more... and more is two great guys trying their best for her. I like these two ships so hard and it can’t be only me, right?


End file.
